tote_maedchen_luegen_nichtfandomcom-20200213-history
Staffel 3
Am 01.08.2019 wurde durch einen Trailer angekündigt dass die 3. Staffel von Tote Mädchen lügen nicht am 23. August auf Netflix veröffentlicht wird. Handlung Acht Monate nachdem Tyler davon abgehalten wurde eine unvorstellbare Tat zu in Spring Fling zu verüben, tragen Tony, Jessica, Alex, Justin, und Zach die Bürde, seine Tat zu vertuschen während sie Typer helfen wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Aber durch die Folgen eines tumultreichen Heimspieles, welches im Verschwinden eines Footballspielers endet, sieht sich Clay einer Polizeiuntersuchung gegenüber, und es liegt an einem schlauen Außenseiter, die Gruppe durch die Untersuchung zu führen, die droht, die tiefsten Geheimnisse aller aufzudecken. Die Einsätze steigen ins Unermessliche in dieser dritten Staffel von Tote Mädchen lügen nicht, da die Konequenzen von noch so gut gemeinten Handlungen ein Leben für immer verändern können. Cast Episoden Produktionshinweise *Katherine Langford, welche Hannah Baker spielt, wird in dieser Staffel nicht auftauchen.SpoilerTV (spoilertv.com) –– "13 Reasons Why - Season 3 - Katherine Langford Not Returning" (Retrieved May 25, 2018) *Die Produktion begann am 12. August 2018 und wurde am 15. Februar 2019 abgeschlossen.SFGate (sfgate.com) –– "'13 Reasons Why' to begin filming Season 3 in North Bay this month" (Retrieved January 3, 2018) SpoilerTV (spoilertv.com) –– "Production Dates - Various Shows *Updated 5th July 2018*" (Retrieved July 5, 2018) *Es wird für Staffel 3, wie auch für die vorigen Staffeln, eine Aftershow geben.Instagram (instagram.com) –– Alexis Jones (missalexisjones) Alexis Jones about wrapping up the aftershow Soundtrack Zitate Trivia * Vor Beginn der dritten Staffel verlangten Dylan Minnette, Justin Prentice, Devin Druid, Alisha Boe, Brandon Flynn, Christian Navarro, Miles Heizer und Ross Butler allesamt eine höhere GageDeadline (deadline.com) –– "13 Reasons Why’: Cast Of Hit Netflix Series Closes In On Major Raises As Season 3 Production Start Looms" (Retrieved August 8, 2018) . Diese wurde ihnen vor Beginn der Dreharbeiten bewilligt.Deadline (deadline.com) –– "‘13 Reasons Why’: Cast Of Hit Netflix Series Lands Major Raises For Season 3" (Retrieved August 16, 2018) ** Minnette erhält fortan ungefähr $200,000 pro Episode. ** Prentice, Druid, Boe, Flynn, Navarro, Heizer und Butler erhalten ungefähr $135,000 pro Episode, was sich zu $150,000 erhöhen wird sollte eine vierte Staffel in Auftrag gegeben werden. *Am Tag der Ankündigung des Veröffentlichungsdatums der dritten Staffel stellte Netflix allen Zuschauern über die URL whokilledbrycewalker.com eine Möglichkeit zur Verfügung, über die sie mit Deputy Bill Standall über den Fall reden konnten, und ihre Vermutung abgeben, wer Bryce getötet hat. Man kann dort ebenfalls das Charakterportrait der jeweiligen Staffel freischalten von der Person, die man als Mörder bezichtigt. Ein Kommentar während der Diskussion von Bill enthüllte, dass Anis Nachname Achola ist.Whokilledbrycewalker.com Gallery Images |-|Promotional= Season 3 First Look 1.jpg Season 3 First Look 2.jpg Season 3 First Look 3.jpg Season 3 First Look 4.jpg Season 3 First Look 5.jpg Season 3 First Look 6.jpg Season 3 First Look 7.jpg Season 3 First Look 8.jpg Season 3 First Look 9.jpg Season 3 First Look 10.jpg Season 3 First Look 11.jpg Season 3 First Look 12.jpg Season 3 First Look 13.jpg Season 3 First Look 14.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= |-|Character Portraits= Season_3_Character_Portrait_Clay_Jensen.jpg Season_3_Character_Portrait_Tony_Padilla.jpg Season_3_Character_Portrait_Jessica_Davis.jpg Season_3_Character_Portrait_Justin_Foley.jpg Season_3_Character_Portrait_Alex_Standall.jpg Season_3_Character_Portrait_Zach_Dempsey.jpg Season_3_Character_Portrait_Tyler_Down.jpg Season_3_Character_Portrait_Montgomery_de_la_Cruz.jpg Season_3_Character_Portrait_Chlöe_Rice.jpg Season_3_Character_Portrait_Ani.jpg Videos |-|Announcements= 13 Reasons Why Season 3 Announcement Netflix |-|Trailers= 13 Reasons Why Season 3 Official Trailer Netflix 13 Reasons Why Season 3 Final Trailer Who Killed Bryce Walker? Netflix |-|Interviews= References en:Season_3 Kategorie:Staffel